


The Cruel King's Mouth

by RealmoftheSnowQueen



Series: Cruel King and Kingmaker [1]
Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealmoftheSnowQueen/pseuds/RealmoftheSnowQueen
Summary: When a cruel king asks if he can taste you after months of fighting and politics and boredom, you may as well take him up on it.A quick Jude/Cardan oneshot that I may make a series.





	The Cruel King's Mouth

Blood rushes to Carden’s groin as he dips in tongue into Jude, her thighs resting on his shoulders. He is well aware of the imminent threat of danger--her legs snapping shut suddenly, her asking him to stop, or, god forbid, her not enjoying it. But since she agreed to the lascivious act, he wanted to start strong. He circles her clit with the tip of his tongue before sucking it gently into his mouth. She tastes of sweat and citrus and sweetness and muskiness and overall just overwhelmingly like Jude. He laps at her as her legs shake around his head. 

Neither can remember the last time the other was truly quiet. The moments where neither had a quip, an insult, or a quick cut to the ego were few and far between. Occasionally, there would be an odd moment where she settled into the high-backed chair in his study to read as he looked over political proposals, but eventually one or the other would snap at the sound of tapping or page turning. 

But now, Jude only gasps and whines, pulling at his hair. Carden only pants for breath between moments of diving his tongue into her. Wet lapping, a soft growl as he reached down to paw at his growing erection, no hint of the outside world intruding on them.

Jude throws her head back and shut her eyes as she bucks into him. Her skirts gather around her waist--perhaps she would have removed him with advanced notice, but when Carden stared into her eyes and ask her, politely, if he could taste her sex she hadn’t known how to respond. Some logic part of her brain insisted on refusal, but hell, he had even said please. It had been months of them working together in this palace, months since the kiss they shared. Months since she became a kingmaker. She was bored and lonely and horny.

She shrugged, truly shrugged, and answered: “If you’d like to.” Apparently, he really would like to, as he lifted her up onto the desk in his study and pushed aside her skirts immediately. She removed her panties herself, since he had only ever seen modern underwear when Valerian-- no. Not the time to think of that. 

Letting him push her legs open was a study in vulnerability, and it didn’t come easy to Jude. The rewards were plenty, though. She allows herself to move with him in rhythm, to let out her gasps and even the whimpering. She never knew she’d be a girl to whimper and grind and plead for more without a word, but what she was doing seemed to be working well for her so she had no plans to change. 

One thing she refused to do was look down. Her eyes search the room as he runs a hand down her thigh. She glances at an open book as he rubs her clit with his thumb, but she cannot make out the title. When his mouth returns to her clit, sucking harder this time as he enters her with his fingers, her breath hitches and she makes eye contact with his portrait. A belated gift from the coronation, she always found the likeness uncanny. With her head thrown back, she stares at it upside down. His eyes pierce through her, dark and moody, but she thinks of the look he had before she forced herself to look away. Greedy. Excited. Wanting. Thankful. He had seriously bitten his lip. She watched his pupils dilate. She couldn’t take so much as a glance at the real thing after that.

Thinking of his face, she clamps her eyes closed. Her legs give in, trying to close, but his fingers retreat and he braces her thighs with his hands. His tongue replaces his fingers as swiftly as they left, dipping, lapping, circling, sucking. She thinks of his eyes and feels a release, a blinding moment where her gasps morph into true, loud moans as a wave of pleasure hits her. He doesn’t stop as she begins to cum, he just plunges his tongue into her. She wonders if he can feel the spasms within her and grasps at his hair. He removes his hands and lets them travel down to his twitching cock, unsheathing it from clothing that has become far too tight.

Her legs rest on his shoulders still, his head between her thighs, but he just breathes heavy over the wet mess he has made. He rapidly strokes himself with one hand, leaning over her exposed lower half, his other hand now propped on the desk for balance. As he starts to reach completion, he leans forward more, resting his head on her skirts with his back arched and glancing down at her--that proud clit and those glistening lips spread gently open by his tongue, framed by the soft, parted hairs. His own hard-on peaked just over the desk, pointing at his work like a sign: “I did this. I made her come and moan and gasp and whimper.” 

Jude breathes hard, as she rests from her release. She finally allows herself to sit up just a bit and sneak a glace as his head rests on her. He’s hunched over her, and though she knows it’s not the time to be shy she still feels a bit embarrassed that he is so close to the dripping mess that is her vagina. The feeling is fleeting, though, as she watches his tail flick back and forth and hears that soft grunt. The sound of him desperately touching himself, stroking hard for a bit of the pleasure she just experienced. And then--whimpers. Soft, delicious whimpers from a cruel king’s mouth as he is about to come.

“Carden,” she says softly at first, and then with more command: “Carden. Look at me.” 

He pushes himself to a standing position suddenly, still stroking, and looks into her eyes. She tries to maintain eye contact with him as he touches himself, knowing that his hard member is slick with the cum from his fingers. Knowing that his mouth is still wet with her pleasure. She wonders if her eyes are as dilated as his are looking into her. She wonders if she’d ever look as sexy as he did while he bit his lip and stared and stroked. 

She glances down at his stiff erection, tail still flicking back and forth behind his back. She watches him thrust into his hand as he begins to whimper again. She looks back up just in time to catch his eyes again before he shuts them tightly. “Carden,” she whispers in what she hopes is a sensual voice.

He shudders and spills his cum onto the desk, just nearly missing her. He breathes a deep, satisfied sigh.

Papers lie scattered across the room, and she has to hold her skirts up as she hops off the desk to try to keep the fabric off the massive wet spot where their fluids mix on the table. She covers herself as he pants and opens his eyes, glancing around.

“We’re going to need to clean this all before the next meeting,” she says, lifting her panties off the chair where she had thrown them.

“I suppose I don’t really want the handmaids to do it,” he agrees, lazily tucking himself back into his clothes. Neither speak as they start to gather the papers. Once they’ve stacked them on a side table, Jude hands him a scrap of fabric to wipe the desk and he wrinkles his nose a bit. She rolls her eyes.

“You know, next time I’m definitely touching your tail,” she teases lightly, turned away so that he can’t quite see the expression on her face. He grins as he cleans, turning his head as well. 

“I don’t know. Some of us are a bit more sensitive than you.” 

“I’m sure,” she says as she steps next to him to begin to wipe as well. “You always act like a sensitive baby anyway.” 

They finish in relative silence, opening the window to air the room and sitting back in their respective chairs. Jude turns a page in her book as Carden begins to read the first proposal. 

“You know,” Jude says, glancing up. “That portrait looks nothing like you, really.”


End file.
